


Ночной кошмар

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017. Бета - volhinskamorda.





	Ночной кошмар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388268) by [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb). 



Когда Эбби проснулась, ее сердце билось так сильно, что готово было выскочить из груди. Она села, протерла глаза и оглянулась в поисках телефона. Было два часа ночи, и ей приснился кошмар. Какой-то незнакомец гнался за ней по темному лесу. Она не помнила подробностей, но это было по-настоящему страшно, и ее сердце все еще стучало быстрее обычного.

Короткий разговор взбодрил бы ее. Она думала позвонить кому-нибудь, но ведь было уже так поздно. И кому? Может, МакГи? Или Гиббсу? Или Тони? Или… Она улыбнулась, потому что могла позвонить любому из них, и ее бы выслушали. Но, тем не менее, было слишком поздно.

Она снова легла, закрыла глаза, ее сердце успокоилось. Эбби никому не позвонила, но было приятно думать, что могла бы. Что есть люди, которые всегда будут рядом.

С улыбкой на лице она снова заснула.


End file.
